Rise of the Lion Duellist
by DisHonored Warrior
Summary: Read the adventure of Ry Daniels as he becomes a Pro-Duelist and something bigger along side Yusei Fudo and his friends.
1. Meet the Lion Duelist

**Sup people my name is FlamingLouts and this my first fanfic for yugioh 5D's but beware this also my first fanfic ever so it may not be good so reviews are welcome don't care what that are just don't overboard with the hate ok? Anyways most of this will be the P.O.V of my oc Ry Daniels. Ry Daniels is a 17 year old duellist from the satellite; he runs a hybrid deck of dragons and warriors. His favourite cards are Warrior Lady of the Wasteland and Silent Swordsman Lv7. Ry has long black hair tied into a ponytail with a red streak at the front, he wears a white macule shirt with a black tribal lion on it along with a black vest with red strips with dark blue jeans and black boots. He also wears a pair of black fingerless gloves and a silver lion's medallion. Ry Daniels has a scar coming down under his left eye caused by a duel runner accident when he was 5. Ry has a special ability to be able to talk to duel spirits. His duel runner looks like... well that's a surprise :P well that's all for now for now on to the story suckers.**

**WARNING: This is rated M because for Strong course language and Sexual References. There might be a LEMON later who knows**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH 5D'S IF I DID THAT WOULD BE AWESOME AND 4KIDS WOULDEN'T RUIN IT!**

_**Chapter one: Meet Ry Daniels the Lion Duellist**_

My name is Ry Daniels a 17 year old satellite duellist just trying to get by. Most people call me "The Lion Duellist" because of reasons I'm not even try to explain because they don't make an inch of sense to me. Right now though that really doesn't matter 'cause I'm in a middle of a duel with a Sector Security officer with scores standing as they are:

Me: 1200

SSO: 7200

He has a 2 Big Shield Gardna in Defence mode (100/2600) with 1 card facedown while I have Silent Swordsman Lv5 (2300/1000), Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv6 (2300/1600) in Atk mode with 3 cards facedown it's my move

"Well let's see how the famous 'Lion Duellist of the Satellite' gets out of this" he begins taunting me.

"That's a new one" I mumble to myself. "Anyways it's my draw, and I play my trap Jar of Greed which lets me draw one card, and then I play my spell Lighting Vortex"

"NO" he shouted.

"Yes, I discard one card from my hand so say bye-bye to your monsters" I said as his monsters vanish in the lighting "now I activate 2 spell cards from my hand both of them are known as Level Up! which causes my monsters to grow to their strongest form" the SSO jackass was pissing himself scared when he saw my 2 new monsters "come forth Silent SwordsmanLv7 (2800/1000) and Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv8 (3000/1800) in Atk mode, and then I activate Rope of Life my discarding my entire hand I can bring back Warrior Lady of the Wasteland (1100/1200) with an 800 point boost to her Atk points (1900/1200)" As I say this my monsters appear on the field. The SSO was practically shitting himself at the sight "My monsters attack him directly and end this duel" my warriors charged at him while my dragon breathed fire at him...

"I activate my trap Mirror Force" he says, gaining some of his confidence back.

"You would if didn't activate my trap Seven tools of the Bandit at the cost of 1000 life points" I said, smirking at my victory.

"SHIT" He yelled out before wincing at the pain.

Me: 0200

SSO: 0000

"You still won't get away from me while I have my runner" The SSO said as he got on his runner.

"Sure, whatever, I'm pretty sure you Sector Security guys have those runners to compensate for the fact you have a small dick" I said. I couldn't see it but I was pretty sure that the guys face went red at the comment "see ya" I said before dropping a couple of smoke bombs and running away.

**-1 hour later-**

I'm now walking back to my spot on the outskirts of satellite with nothing to do but to think of the events of the past; like the time when I got my scar or when I became friends with Yusei, Jack, Crow and everyone else, but my thought is on a certain event when Jack double crossed Yusei and his friends to became some pathetic duel champ *scoff* more like duel chump if you ask me *sigh* but the opinion of a satellite doesn't matter to the people of New Domino City. As I got back I went to the top of the building to stare out into the sunset as Silent Swordsman Lv7, whom I decided to nickname Zorro and Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, whom I decided to nickname Lily, appeared next to me

"No matter how many times I see this sight it's still fucking impressive" Zorro said

"I have to agree with you there" Lily responded

"….yeah it is, though I wish she was still here to enjoy it with me" I mused. They nodded as they knew who I was talking about.

"Don't worry I'm sure she's enjoying the sunset out there some were thinking the same thing" Lily said trying to reassure me that she was okay.

"If she's not in that prison in New Domino City" Zorro said bluntly, which led to Lily slapping him silly while I laughed at the display. After the sun had set I went back inside and proceeded to get some sleep while still thinking her.

**Well that's a wrap on this chapter so review this chapter and give advice for what I could do better**

**22/07/12: Guys I updated this chapter because when I first wrote this up I was bored at the time and didn't much thought into it so yeah and thanks to judodave for reviewing this chapter. **

**Live the good life my peeps FL.**


	2. A way out of satellite

**FL: Sup people FlamingLouts here sorry for the long wait but I had school work and let's just say I suck when it comes to school**

**Zorro: It's true he gets detention every day because he can't complete his work**

**Lily: Unless it comes to musical studies**

**FL: Will you 2 butt out I'm trying to write the story here**

**Zorro: If by write you mean watch and by story you mean your brother trying and failing to complete Kingdom Hearts 2 then yes you are trying to write a story**

**FL: ….. Fuck you**

**Lily: Uhhhhh let's get on with the story**

**WARNING: This is rated M because for Strong course language and Sexual References. There might be a LEMON later who knows**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH 5D'S IF I DID THAT WOULD BE AWESOME AND 4KIDS WOULDEN'T RUIN IT!**

_**Chapter 2: A way out of satellite**_

I'm in my makeshift garage working on my runner finishing up the acceleration control and starting the paint job for it while listening (and singing along) to _Life is a Highway by Rascal Flatts_.

"Life's like a road that you travel on, when there's one day here and the next day gone, sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand, sometime you turn your back to the wind, there's a world outside every darkened door, where blues won't haunt you anymore….."

"You really suck at singing you know that." Zorro said interrupting me

"Yeah, well who asked you." I retorted

"He's right you know. You should stick to duelling Ry." Lily said

"Jeez thanks, you're so fucking supportive!" I snapped at Lily only to quickly realise how I said it "Sorry Lily, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay" she said, I nodded and went back to painting my runner only to have Zorro say his part.

"Man you two act like a couple sometimes, it's idiotic."

"Screw you Zorro, at least I can talk to girls without fucking up badly" I snapped at him.

"That's only because you lived with 4 other girls during your childhood" he snapped back.

"Well excuse me for being looked after by 4 caring girls when I was 3-9 years old."

"Yeah they really looked after you when they left you alone when you were 10."

"ZORRO" Lily yelled at him.

"What….Oh shit, sorry man didn't mean to bring that up" he apologized to me.

"Whatever" I said in a quiet voice and went back to work not even noticing that Lily and Zorro had disappeared and an unexpected guest had appeared at my door.

"Knock Knock, anyone here" the person called out.

"Down here" I yelled out, trying to figure out who the person is.

"Hey man" the person said. I look up to see who it was and was surprised to say the least.

"Crow? Damn dude it's been awhile." I said.

"Yeah it has" the man now known as Crow replied.

"How you've been?" I asked

"I've been good."

"Still fighting the good fight?"

"You know it; I see you've finally built your runner man."

"Yeah well, I need more than one way to escape Sector Security now and I am not falling behind Yusei and Jack."

Crow thought for a moment "Damm your right, I need to build a runner for myself it would be more interesting to say the least" he realised.

"Well if I'm gonna do what I need to do to find her in new domino city I'm gonna need this runner" I mused.

"You mean Cecelia?" Crow asked.

"Yeah" I said looking down.

"You shouldn't blame yourself man" Crow said trying to cheer me up.

"It's hard not to man, I mean I should've stayed" I replied.

"If you did then you'll be stuck at the facility with her."

"Was that supposed to help" I said with a slight glare towards Crow.

"What do you mean...Oh shit sorry man, I forgot how much you felt about her" Crow apologised.

"Yeah you did, worst part is I almost told her how I felt that day" I said looking down again as I start to remember that day.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I'm running away from Sector Security with Cecelia Dolten since we stole several drinks and snacks from a foster home, I was getting tired since I was still not used to running this long "Hey Cecelia I'm getting tired, we need to find a place to hide and quick" I said_

"_Just hold on a little bit longer Ry we're almost there" she told me_

"_I'm not sure if I can hold out much longer" as soon as I said that I tripped, fell and twisted my ankle "*Let out an anguish cry* Dammit my ankle" I yelled_

_Cecelia turns around "Damn" she mumbled. "Hold on Ry I'm coming" Cecelia called out to me, but the SSO got to me first and looked down on me_

"_Hehehe game's over kid" as he told me that I spat in his face_

"_Fuck you asshole" I growled _

"_That wasn't very nice" he said jokingly as he went to put handcuffs on me_

"_GET YOUR HANDS OF HIM ASSHOLE" Cecelia screamed at the SSO jackass. When he looked up he felt Cecelia's foot come across his face and he fell back a couple metres _

"_God damm that felt good" She exclaimed as I stared at her thinking 'she's so beautiful when she does that'_

"_You ok Ry" she asked snapping me out of my thoughts_

"_Yeah besides a twisted ankle I'm all good" I said sarcastically getting a laugh out of her_

"_Always the sarcastic one aren't you." She rhetorically asked _

"_Yep" I replied fully knowing it was a rhetorical question. As she picked me up we started to move again, neither of us knowing the SSO jackass was coming up behind us_

"_Can I tell you something Cecelia?" I asked_

"_Sure" she replied_

"_You're really beautiful when you kick ass like that" I said noticing the blush that came across her face_

"_I-I uh…" before she could finish we were taken down by the SSO from behind_

"_You two thought you could get away huh. Sorry not happing" he said_

"_Man he does not know when to give up does he? I asked Cecelia_

"_No he does not" she replied "get going Ry I'll handle this" she told me_

"_Hell no I'm not leaving you alone with him" I retorted_

"_GO NOW OR I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT" She yelled at me, I went to reject again but she sent a glare at me that said that she was not kidding _

"_Fine I'm going but you better get back" I said as I left_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"Yo man you there" Crow asked snapping out of my thoughts

"Huh, sorry man I was just remembering what happened 3 years ago" I replied

"Oh….listen it's not your fault man she wanted you to leave, she wanted you to be okay. You know that right?"

"Yeah, but that ain't stopping me from going to get her"

"Of course it won't. Anyways I need to get back to my nest" he said walking out the door

"Alright man tell the kids I said hi for me alright"

"Sure man, cya"

"Later" I said waving. As Crow walked out the door I went back to my runner to finish the paint job with a decal of a lion's head on both sides and started singing along to _Alive Now by Late Nite Reading_ as it began to play on my Portable Music Player (will be known as PMP for through out the story)

"Eyes closed in the dead night. Layed here for hours, never felt more alive. So many thoughts yeah, they're all intertwined. I'm getting lost in my head, I'm getting lost in my mind. 'Cause you're feeling it now, let it take you away. And you want to get out, there's no reason to stay. And here we are. And here we go. Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh. Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh. This could have been everything I wanted…" I continue singing along not noticing that Lily and Zorro have reappeared.

"I wonder if this is a good time to tell him that he still sucks at singing" Zorro mused.

"Maybe, but let's not start that again okay." Lily said

"That hasn't stopped me before has it?" Zorro asked

"No it hasn't." Lily answered

"You guys know I can hear you right" I asked and then laughed when they jumped in fright

"Dammit Ry don't do that" Lily said after she recovered from her shock only for me to laugh some more

"IT AIN'T FUNNY RY" Zorro yelled at me as I stopped laughing

"Your right it ain't funny" I paused and started to laugh even harder than before "it's fucking hilarious"

"You know if duelling doesn't work for you, you should become a comedian" Lily said sarcastically

"Yeah, yeah whatever" I replied as a call was coming through on my duel runner "well at least I know that works" I mumbled as I answered the call only to be surprised once again today

"Hey Ry how's it going" a male voice said

"Yusei? Damn first Crow shows up out of nowhere and then you call. What's next, free pass to New Domino City to face Jack for the championship." I replied

"Uh okay. Anyways I wanted to tell you that I'm heading out of the satellite soon" the man now known as Yusei said

"You finally found a way to New Domino City huh?" I asked

"Yeah and I got my duel runner fixed up with a new acceleration chip" Yusei replied

"Sick man. I guess you're gonna be the one to Jack's ass and take back Stardust Dragon (2500/2000) from him"

"Yep"

"Well kick him extra hard for me will ya?" I asked

"Will do Ry." Yusei replied. As his image disappeared I started thinking '_Wait if Yusei found a way into New Domino City that means I can use it to get in and find Cecelia as well as seeing Jack get his ass kicked by Yusei will be a bonus as well as the test drive of my new runner'_

"You're not thinking of doing what I think you're thinking?" Lily asked worried that I might do something idiotic.

"If it helps him find Cecelia then let him do it Lily. You know that nothing we say is gonna stop him." Zorro said trying to reason with her

"I guess so" she sighed in defeat

"He's right you know. Whoa never thought I say that." I said

"What's that supposed to mean" Zorro retorted

"Never mind, I need to get going" I replied as I picked up my helmet (which I made in the shape of a lion's head the mouth being where the clear visor is and the colour of the helmet is black with red trims) and got on my duel runner, turned it on and listened to the engine roar like a beast

"ALRIGHT TIME TO TEST DRIVE THIS BEAST" I yelled in excitement and zoomed out of my garage

**FL: Alright finally got it done so you can Review and Rate but for me I can now relax**

**Lily: sorry FL but you school work to do**

**FL: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING Me**

**Lily: nope**

**FL: *sigh* whatever**

**Lily: NOW!**

**FL: Ok ok jeez**

**Zorro: HAHAHAHAHAHA you got told**

**FL: Live the good life my peeps FL out.**


End file.
